


The Stars Get Red

by meowitskatmofo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alien Barry Allen, Alien Caitlyn Snow, Alien Cisco Ramon, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Bathroom smut, Flight Attendants, M/M, Smut, Space Flight, Space Pirates, Space Shenanigans, Very Confused Flight Attendant Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: Leonard Snart’s boring world is turned upside down when he meets the mysterious Barry Allen, a space pirate captain on a mission to heal his broken heart.





	The Stars Get Red

_Lancil’s moist channel clenched invitingly, ready to receive Sir Hardwick’s throbbing member..._

Leonard Snart was completely lost in his romance novel, chewing on his thumbnail as the action continued to heat up. He had two more hours before he was due to board his next flight and he intended to use every second reading.

He was a flight attendant for Westing Air, a massive airline that boasted thirty thousand employees across a hundred and thirty countries with over two hundred destinations.

Taking this job had seemed like a dream come true. To visit so many exotic places and meet new people was exactly what Len had thought he needed to escape the stagnant boredom that had become his life.

Raised by a single mother, he’d never had much opportunity to cut loose. She was a kind but very firm woman, insisting that all of her children grow up to be productive members of society. Len stayed out of trouble, always made good grades, volunteered often, and he was a virgin until his senior year. 

College was the next step in his mother’s plan for his perfect life, but the dull churn of courses did little to ease the yearning in his heart. He was left wanting for excitement, adventure, and yes, a chance for a truly thrilling romance beyond sloppy dorm fumblings.

When he first heard about Westing Air’s flight attendant program, it sounded amazing. Flexible hours flying all over the world, wonderful and fantastic sites to see, working with new people every day. This job was going to be the solution to all of his problems. 

He dropped out of school and immediately began training. He had been so excited, his hopes high, still able to recall the awesome rush of his very first day.

Now, ten years later, he hated absolutely every human being on the planet and was certain he would die alone.

Being a flight attendant had definitely given him a chance to see all that the world had to offer. He learned that no matter where people were from, they were awful. They were selfish, mean, and had the capacity to be absolute monsters. He’d been hit, puked on, pinched and harassed.

Most of his days off were spent napping to correct his bizarre sleep schedule from constant jet lag. He lived out of hotels in between shifts, his few personal belongings kept in a duffel bag that he brought along. It wasn’t much more than pajamas and toiletries, plus whatever books he was currently reading.

He couldn’t make any friends because he never worked with the same people twice. With an airline as big as Westing, the crews switched out constantly. He’d meet someone, exchange life stories, tell some jokes, and then never see them again. 

The crazy scheduling didn’t offer the chance for much romance, either. One night stands at his hotel or sloppy quickies in airport bathrooms were hardly better than what passed for dating back in his college days. He was lonely, frustrated, and if one more passenger asked him about the Mile High Club, he might strangle them.

Although there weren’t any policies prohibiting fraternization, Len had made it a rule not to sleep with passengers. He had learned it was easier to fall into bed with his fellow flight attendants instead. They understood that their time together was going to be limited to the act itself and nothing more would be had beyond that.

The passengers were more complicated. They were either complete pricks or worse, lovestruck fools who thought him cultured and worldly. All they saw was the glamour of being a flight attendant without realizing how hard it would be to actually date one. Len’s crazy schedule aside, he hadn’t had a home of his own in years and he didn’t think he could ever settle in one place. 

He’d tried to date before and it had ended very poorly. The job had instilled a restlessness in him that he loathed but couldn’t escape, breaking more than a few hearts when his eager partners wanted more than he could give. He longed for a romance like the ones in his books, certain that he‘d be willing to put roots down if he found the right person, but he hadn’t yet.

Miserably, he was starting to think he never would.

The precious time in between flights was when he got to escape the troubles of his heavy heart, losing himself in his reading. He loved hot action and adventure, thrilling sci-fi and fantasy, anything that was exciting and had a spicy splash of romance. 

He was off the clock since he wasn’t in the air, happy to distract himself with the sizzling adventures of Lancil and Sir Hardwick. He could have hung out in the employee lounge, but he had seated himself inside one of the airport cafes. The open bustle of the crowd was better than the stuffy lounge, keeping his book plainly in sight so hopefully no one would bother him. 

“Wow!” he heard an excited voice exclaim. “This place is _great_ , like, seriously! There’s so much food!”

Len looked up to see who was speaking, a tall young man catching his attention immediately.

Oh, he was gorgeous.

Thick brown hair, warm hazel eyes framed by lush lashes, and legs for days. 

Once he stopped mentally drooling, his next thought was that the young man was some sort of cosplayer, but he had no idea what character he was supposed to be dressed up as.

He was wearing tight pants, a brown leather duster, and black bucket boots glittering with shining buckles. There was a strange holster fastened around his hips and the handle of an odd looking pistol was peeking out.

Considering the strict attentions of the TSA, Len was surprised it hadn’t been confiscated.

Their eyes met and Len gave a noncommittal smile, quickly looking back down at his book. He heard footsteps approaching, concentrating on finding which paragraph he had left off on and trying to appear as unfriendly as possible.

It didn’t work. 

“Hi,” the young man said cheerfully, strolling right up to Len’s table. 

“Hello,” Len said politely, daring to glance up from his book. Damn, this guy was even more lovely than he first thought, quickly dragging his attention back to Lancil’s moist channel.

Too pretty to be anything but trouble.

“They call me Bartholomew,” the young man said, oblivious to Len’s efforts to ignore him. 

“Bartholomew?” Len wasn’t familiar with that name, assuming it was the persona he was dressed up as. “And that’s from what? _Firefly_ or something?”

“No, I’m from what you call the Pleiades cluster in the Taurus constellation,” he replied happily. “You can call me Barry if you’d like! What’s your name?”

“Len,” he said curtly, completely clueless as to what movie or show Barry was referring to. “Nice to meet you. Now, if you’ll excuse me...”

“Oh! Yes! You’re reading,” Barry gushed. “Reading is wonderful.”

“Yes, it is. Have a nice day,” Len said kindly, trying once again to start reading and ignore the overly friendly passenger.

_Sir Hardwick’s meaty member was dripping as it slowly pushed inside Lancil’s gaping crevice, the flesh hot and wet..._

“And eager to gobble down every inch,” Barry began reading out loud, suddenly right beside Len. “Sir Hardwick began to hammer away with a vengeance, wielding his meat stick with a merciless fury-“

“Do you mind?” Len snapped, flustered and quickly closing the book. He hadn’t even heard Barry move and yet here he was, practically in his lap.

“Not at all! I have always loved books,” Barry said with a darling smile. “We don’t have any where I come from.”

“Is there something I can do for you, Barry?” Len asked exasperatedly.

“I don’t know,” Barry said honestly, continuing to grin sweetly at him. “Is there something you can do for me?”

Len set his book down, certain he wasn’t going to get any more reading done. He looked over Barry carefully, trying to get a feel for what he was playing at. “What is it that you want?”

“To restore the pieces of my broken heart and travel across the universe,” Barry said without hesitation. He propped his elbows on the edge of the table, pursing his lips as he asked curiously, “Is there anything you can do to help with that?”

“I might be able to.” Len wasn’t sure if he was flirting or completely insane, asking bluntly, “Would you like to get out of here for a little while?”

“And go where?”

“Somewhere more... intimate?” Len couldn’t be sure, but there weren’t many reasons anyone would approach him so boldly in an airport cafe. In fact, there was only one reason he could think of and sweet Barry was exactly his type.

“Intimate? Oh! You mean like... Lancil and Sir Hardwick?” Barry suddenly blushed as if the thought hadn’t even occurred to him until now.

“Mmhm,” Len hummed, resting his hand on Barry’s thigh to make sure he was being crystal clear with his intentions. “Exactly so.”

Even though he had previously sworn off messing around with passengers, there was something about Barry that he couldn’t resist. He had a glow about him that was magical, and Len couldn’t remember the last time when he’d felt so attracted to someone.

“I would like that,” Barry said with a shy smile, resting his hand over Len’s. “I would like that very, very much. I think that would be very nice.”

“All I’m looking for is a fun time,” Len said firmly. “Nothing more.”

“Time should be fun,” Barry laughed, shaking his head as if Len had said something obvious. “It’s always running out so we should spend it well.”

“Let’s go see how well we can spend the next twenty minutes, hmm?” Len put his book away, hoisting his duffel bag over his shoulder and leading Barry to the nearest restroom.

Hardly romantic, but there wasn’t enough time to get a hotel before he was due to take off again.

They crowded together into the handicapped stall, Barry surprising Len with a passionate kiss. He wasn’t usually much for foreplay with quickies like these, but damn if Barry wasn’t a fantastic kisser. 

He allowed it to linger for several moments, enjoying the warmth of Barry’s mouth sliding effortlessly against his own. He was already hard, his hands moving through Barry’s soft hair and down his long neck.

Barry made the prettiest sounds, little whines and gasps, reaching out to explore Len’s chest. His touch was shy at first, growing confident quickly, nimbly unbuttoning the vest of Len’s uniform.

Len returned the favor, slipping Barry’s jacket off and hanging the heavy garment on the hook on the back of the door without ever breaking their kiss. He was enjoying the heat of Barry’s tongue, but things needed to be moving a little faster.

Barry didn’t protest when Len spun him around against the wall, glancing back over his shoulder at him with a bright smile. “You taste really good.”

“Mm, so do you,” Len purred, reaching down into his duffel bag for a condom and a small packet of lube. ”Are you prepped or you need me to help you?”

“I’m always prepared,” Barry replied, watching Len curiously as if he wasn’t sure what was about to happen.

“And you want it like this?” Len pulled out his cock, stroking himself a few times as he rolled the condom on. 

“Like this,” Barry nodded, following Len’s example and wiggling his pants down. 

Len rubbed the packet of lube between his palms to warm it up before opening it, squirting a generous amount on his fingers to slide up between Barry’s cheeks.

Barry squeaked in surprise, a delicate moan tumbling from his lips. “Oh... that’s lovely.”

“Mmm, just you wait,” Len chuckled, using the rest of the lube to slick himself up. He rubbed the head of his dick up against his hole, starting to press inside.

Well, he tried anyway.

Barry had most certainly not prepped, his ass clenching down so tightly on Len’s cock that it hurt. Len could only press forward an inch or two, having to work in and out with short thrusts as he struggled to make progress.

Suddenly, Barry whimpered, his body shivering all over.

“Fuck,” Len hissed, drawing back quickly, afraid that he had hurt hurt him. “Barry?”

“Don’t stop,” Barry pleaded desperately, his hands scrambling against the tile wall and staring back at Len with a wild look in his eyes. “Please, don’t stop!”

“Okay, okay,” Len murmured, readjusting and pushing his cock back inside. He could feel Barry shiver again, practically vibrating, still moving in short bursts until he had managed to fit all of his cock inside. He kissed Barry’s shoulder, asking softly, “You good?”

“I am wonderful,” Barry sighed, out of breath and on the verge of moaning. “Your meat stick feels fantastic.”

Len snorted playfully, starting to thrust, picking up speed despite the pressure of Barry’s body hugging his cock so tightly. When Barry shuddered once more, he almost swore he felt it down in his balls, grunting appreciatively.

He grabbed Barry’s shoulder, trying to reposition them and bend him over to deepen the angle of his thrusts. 

Barry refused to be moved, arching back against Len’s chest and grabbing his hands. He moaned so softly, a whisper of pleasure, pleading breathlessly, “Mmm... please touch me.”

Len obliged, letting Barry guide his hands where he wanted them. He stroked his lean chest, his gorgeously sculpted stomach, the tight lines of his hips. He had an amazing body, Len finding himself slowing down to worship every bit of it.

Barry was melting from all of the attention, his head dropping back on Len’s shoulder. “Oh, Len,” he sighed in awe, “You have the most exquisite touch...”

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Len whispered in his ear, nipping ravenously at his neck. “Your ass is amazing... never felt anything fuckin’ like it.”

Barry squealed at the compliment, kicking one of his boots off to get his foot free from his pants. He lifted up his leg, planting his heel on the edge of the toilet and grinding his ass back on Len’s cock.

Len dug his fingers into Barry’s hips, growling possessively as he started fucking him harder. No one had any right to be this ridiculously hot, writhing against him like a porn star and taking every rough slam with the most beautiful smile. 

“Mmmph, Len... I’m.. mmm... feels so good,” Barry cried, his voice echoing far too loudly. “I want it, I want you to... oh, God!”

“Shh, shhh,” Len soothed, not wanting to stop but equally having no desire to get caught. He slipped his hand over Barry’s mouth, promising softly, “I’ve got you. I’ll get you there...”

Barry moaned, needy and anxious, Len’s palm muffling the sound and making him even more frantic. He managed to get one of Len’s fingers into his mouth, sucking on it desperately.

The suction was positively sinful, Len’s eyes squeezing shut as he tried not to outright snarl. It was too hot, too much, struggling to stay in control. He threw the weight of his entire body into every slam, grabbing Barry’s bobbing cock and stroking him furiously.

Barry slapped the tile over and over, sobbing as he came, a hot mess bubbling all over Len’s hand and dragging him over the cliff of pleasure alongside him. They rocked and shuddered together, Len gritting his teeth as Barry’s ass clamped down and wrung out every last possible drop of come he had.

Len’s legs were burning from his efforts, panting against Barry’s shoulder. He didn’t want to move, smiling tiredly when Barry took his hand and laced their fingers together, uncaring that they were wet with his own seed.

“Wow,” Barry breathed in awe, “that was a very fun twenty minutes.”

“Uh huh.”

“Thank you,” Barry said with a dreamy sigh, groaning as Len pulled away to start cleaning up.

Len hated to hurry off, but he knew things could get complicated if he stayed too long. His own thoughts were surprisingly conflicted, positive he’d never had sex like that before in his life. It has been passionate, intense, and that shivering thing Barry kept doing...

It didn’t even seem humanly possible.

He used toilet paper to wipe off his fingers and dispose of the condom. He was already stepping out of the stall to check his appearance and adjust his tie, making sure he looked presentable for his next shift.

Barry was dressed in a blink, beaming at Len in the reflection of the mirror. He didn’t bother fixing his hair, his cheeks still pink and it was very obvious what they’d been up to.

Luckily, the bathroom seemed empty, just the two of them. Perfect to say goodbye and Len still had plenty of time to finish reading his book.

“It was a pleasure,” Len said, breaking more of his own rules as he gave Barry a sweet kiss in farewell. He kept it brief, lifting his bag over his shoulder as he prepared to make a run for it.

“It was full of pleasure,” Barry agreed, absolutely beaming. He reached into his jacket pocket, bringing out a small glowing box. “I really had a lot of fun, but I gotta be blasting off now.”

Fear gripped Len’s chest when he saw a blinking light and heard a distinct beep. 

Blasting off.

A bomb.

It was a bomb!

Len was moving before he even knew what he was doing, lunging forward and screaming for security. Every reflex was flooded with adrenaline, a decade of training propelling him to act. He tackled Barry to the ground, his arms wrapping around him tightly. He felt himself fall, but didn’t immediately strike the ground.

A brilliant flash of light blinded him, a swirl of colors and wind blowing all around his body. He was floating, soaring through ice cold air and he couldn’t breathe. 

He finally struck a hard surface, warming back up and flailing wildly against the ground he’d landed on. There hadn’t been an explosion, he was still alive, but he was definitely not in the airport bathroom any more. 

It looked like...

No.

He wasn’t even going to think what it looked like. What it looked like wasn’t possible. 

Everything was rust colored metal, bolts and compartments aplenty, and the floor was punctuated with thick grating every few feet. They were in a small room, the ceiling low and the hallway leading out was a round tunnel. It reminded Len of a submarine, definitely not the inside of a spaceship. 

“Oh! Hi!” Barry chirped, smiling brightly and offering his hand out. “Seems we have a little stowaway!”

“What...?” Len took his hand, his stomach still turning as he tried to get on his feet. “What happened? The bomb... that wasn’t a bomb.”

“No,” Barry said, shaking his head with a grin. “It was my transporter beacon, silly.”

“Smells weird,” a new voice chimed in.

“He‘s human,” Barry chuckled.

“Do they all smell like that?”

It took several seconds for Len to fully grasp what he was staring at. It was a giant wolf standing on its hind legs, peering at him curiously with big brown eyes. Its snout was shorter than a normal wolf’s but still full of sharp teeth as it smiled at him and waved.

Its paw was more like a man’s with fingers and a large curled thumb, each digit tipped with a short little claw. It was wearing a Pokémon shirt with the little green plant one. 

The wolf was talking and had on a Pokémon shirt. 

What the fuck was going on.

“Huh,” Barry mused, not seeming to notice how Len was about to freak out at any second. “I don’t know. Hey, Len, do all humans smell like you do?”

“Smell... what...” Len blinked, still clinging to Barry’s hand and trembling all over. “What the fuck is that!”

“This here is Ramon,” the wolf snorted. “Who the hell are you?”

“This is Len,” Barry said excitedly. “I found him at the airport and he gave me his meat stick in the bathroom.”

“Oh!” Ramon blinked rapidly, his upper lip curling up and baring his teeth. “Isn’t that... nice.”

Len backed against the wall, starting to think he had died and this was hell. Yup, Barry was an adorable terrorist who had actually killed him with that bomb and now he was in hell. He couldn’t breathe, his chest too tight, the room spinning all around him.

He tried to call back on his years of training for emergency situations, but there wasn’t a single contingency plan he could think of for something like this.

“Aw! Len!” Barry was right beside him, warm hands rubbing his shoulders. “It’s okay. You’re safe! You’re here on my ship. You were accidentally transported with me on board, but you’re okay, I promise.”

“Ship,” Len repeated breathlessly. “Transported... up on your ship. A spaceship. With aliens. Fucking aliens. I’m on an alien spaceship, aren’t I?”

“Did you ever think that _you’re_ the alien in this scenario?” Ramon accused, crossing his arms with a pout. “Rude!”

“This is just like the time when Lancil was taken to the future and Sir Hardwick was an alien emperor in disguise,” Len mumbled crazily. He pinched himself and took several deep breaths. “Fuck... this is really happening, isn’t it?”

“I’m sorry,” Barry soothed, his bright smile comforting now. “I promise we’ll take you back as soon as we can. I really never meant for this to happen.”

“Back,” Len said slowly, trying to gather his frantic thoughts. “Back to Earth.”

“That is where you’re from, buddy,” Ramon said, glancing worriedly at Barry as he loudly whispered, “Right? Earth?”

“Yes, Earth!” Barry hissed back. He smiled calmly at Len, saying, “Look, we just have to make a little stop and we will get you right back to Earth.”

“A stop?” Len stared.

“We are space explorers,” Barry said firmly. He hesitated, grinning shyly as he added, “We just sort of tend to explore things that don’t belong to us?”

“Meh, details,” Ramon interjected quickly.

“We have a very special auction to go explore,” Barry went on quickly. “I had to come to Earth to get the entry fee and when I saw you at the cafe, you were... you were so beautiful.... I just...”

Len’s heart dropped, startled by how adoringly Barry was gazing at him. He was instantly brought back to the passion they had shared inside that bathroom stall, sucking in a quick breath and trying to remain as grounded as he could.

“I wanted to say hello,” Barry said honestly, smiling as brightly as a thousand suns, reaching again for Len’s hands. “I’ve been from one end of the galaxy to the other and I’d never seen anything like you...”

“Barry,” Len murmured, gasping when he felt Barry’s fingers shivering against his own, certain they were about to kiss in front of that talking wolf.

The really weird part was that in that moment, he didn’t even care. He could feel a rush of energy buzzing between them and all he wanted was to catch that feeling in this gorgeous boy’s lips.

“He shouldn’t be here,” a cool voice suddenly snarled, cutting into the tender moment, footsteps clicking up the hallway towards them.

Len was trying to ready himself for anything; tentacles, claws, beaks. The talking wolf was weird enough and he had no idea what to expect.

What he saw was a human woman, but there was something very wrong. Her skin was hauntingly white, her hair so pale that it glittered like snow, pale eyes glaring furiously at him. There were chunks of ice clinging to her flesh and her hands, so cold that her body was smoking in the warm air. 

She was small, petite, but Len could sense an immense power trapped inside that delicate frame that could probably crush him.

“Take him back,” she said sternly, her bright eyes narrowing fiercely as they ticked over Len like he was a bug she wanted to crush. 

“Len, this is my friend, Snow,” Barry said, cheerfully oblivious to her disgust. “Snow, this is Len! We met at the airport-“

“Take him back,” Snow repeated, her skin shimmering from head to toe. “Right now.”

“No can do,” Ramon said nervously, his ears tucking down against his head. “We are freakin’ traveling at maximum starlight and we’re still gonna be late as it is!”

“Late for what?” Len dared to ask.

“There’s an auction taking place where a piece of my heart is being sold off,” Barry explained. 

“You’re going to try and buy it back?”

“Not so much ‘buy’ it as ‘steal’ it,” Ramon said with a toothy grin, his ears perking back up. “That’s kind of our thing. Pillaging, general plundering, mild mischief, and a tiny dash of mayhem.”

“You’re what... space pirates?”

“Pirates is such a harsh word,” Ramon complained. “We’re more like, hmm... we’re space entrepreneurs!”

“And you’re trying to get what back?” Len’s head hurt trying to keep this all straight, never mind Snow glaring at him like she wanted him to disappear. “Your heart?”

“Yes, I already told you,” Barry said patiently, giving Len’s shoulder a little pat. “My heart was broken and I’m trying to get all the pieces back.”

“Broken?”

“Yes, Len,” Barry said, reaching _into_ his chest and pulling out a dazzling sphere. It was every color and no color all at once, pulsing radiantly in the palm of his hand. But it wasn’t complete, several large chunks missing and allowing more brilliant light to shine through from deep within.

“What are you?” Len asked softly, the heat of the glowing rock before him making his eyes water.

“I’m a star,” Barry replied softly, carefully pushing the sphere back inside of him. 

“Twinkle, twinkle little star?” Len scoffed stupidly, completely stunned by the awesome display he’d just seen. “That kind of star?”

“Yes!” Barry giggled, gesturing to himself. “In human form, obviously. Much easier to travel around in and humans do have such lovely bodies. Two legs are really fun.”

“Okay, you’re a star,” Len said, deciding to go with it for now. He rubbed his forehead, asking dryly, “What exactly happens if you don’t get all the pieces back?”

“Oh, it’s really quite simple,” Barry replied, smiling sadly. “Without a stable core to maintain and absorb new power, my heart will rapidly deplete all the remaining energy in my body. It will start to collapse in on itself and explode.”

“And that’s... bad...?”

“I go supernova and die.”

“Well, then,” Len said, taking a deep breath, out of rational ideas and trying to imagine what brave Lancil would do in this situation. He had no other references for space faring drama other than what he’d read in his books.

Probably not the best place to draw advice from, but he had nothing else to go by. 

Maybe it was crazy, but right here in front of him was an adventure beyond anything he could have ever dreamed of toiling away with Westing Air. This was an opportunity of a lifetime and if Lancil could survive a crazy trip through time and space, so could he. 

“I guess it sounds like we have an auction to get to, don’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! <3


End file.
